


After the War

by TheWordsmithWolf



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, also some original magical creatures?, with mostly original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithWolf/pseuds/TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: These are drabbles I've written about some characters I've made on the fly.Most of these I've typed on my phone and are 100% unedited.So please have mercy.These take place after the war, not too sure how long.





	

"Zeek Fairchild, my office. Now." Chided the head of Slytherin, Sylviana Hormantus. Her long black dress swept the stone floor as she turned on her heel back to her office.  
The offending boy looked ashamed. The shit eating grin on his face however, didn't leave. The corridor stank of a detonated dungbomb and a couple of Slytherin 7th year students lay on the floor, unconscious, knocked out from the horrible stench they were hit with full force. 

Zeek sauntered his way to the Head of his house's office, grinning all the way. 

The room was full of chittering creatures in cages cloaked from sight. On the wall to the left of the door was a wall sized vivarium, the large container was home to a snake longer than 3 students. It was Esckira, Professor Hormantus' pet Mongolian Masked Python.  
A magical snake who's scales are used in vanishing potions and whose venom is used in Veritaserum and Memory potions. They can turn invisible and their venom and gaze have the ability to force a person to tell the truth. Because they are of a relation to Basilisks, they are a restricted creature. Professor Hormantus owned a license to keep her. 

After searching for a little Zeek gave up, assuming that the serpent had made herself invisible. His attention was brought to the perch next to the desk where the Phoenix that made a companion of the professor. 

Moira, the Phoenix, was preening in her resplendent glory. 

"Afternoon Moi, where'd the Professor be?" Zeek asked, the grin still on his face. 

"Here Fairchild," said Professor Hormantus, she was standing next to the spacious bird cage containing a swarm of Cornish Pixies. They appeared to be fighting over hunks of cheese and bread, the professor having apparently just fed them. The tall witch brushed her robes and slipped her wand into a pocket in her sleeve. Clearing her throat she addressed the student before her. "So," she said as she strode to her desk. "Why did you set off those dungbombs hm?" 

The grin never fading Zeek replied, fixing his eye on the professor. "Those two assh- 'scuse me professor, classmates of mine, were tormenting some muggleborn students yesterday and called them something I can't forgive." 

Professor Hormantus was tidying her desk and even though she was looking down, Zeek could have sworn that she was smiling. "I see, who were they again? Marco Memortis and Arthur O'Leary? Well they will certainly get detention. And you, despite your altruistic intentions will too. Hmm, how about helping me take care of my creatures twice a week for a month? While they on the other hand can polish every award in the castle, including the memorial? Sounds about right. Now, sit down and have a cookie."


End file.
